vampirewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternals
In-Game Features There was a time before the Elders, when the Eternals walked the earth. This was the age of Old Blood.e Eternals from Old Blood would be accessible to all. By completing the three tasks below, you would all have the privilege to visit them earlier. Navigating the Eternals tab gives you access to the following: *Tavern - Use Old Blood or ask clan to help you to bribe the Tavern Keeper to earn special rewards. The Tavern Keepers of Eorzea take an active interest in the lives of adventurers, and are good people to speak to for guidance or information about the city. *Desecrated Temple - Using Old Blood, meditate in one or more of the three shrines to earn special rewards. You will need to unlock two of the shrines by requesting clan to become devotees. It is quite unclear who runs the temple. Blood Shrine - The Blood Shrine is open every 24 hours and requires 1500 Old Blood to meditate. Moon Shrine - The Moon Shrine is open every Tuesday and Friday. It requires 5 devotees to open it and 3000 Old Blood to meditate. Blight Shrine - The Blight Shrine is open every Saturday. It requires 10 devotees to open it and 5000 Old Blood to meditate. Bow your head in deference to the powers that be. Meditate at each sacred shrine if you wish to earn the favor of the Eternals. If you please them, they shall bestow you with rich rewards. Be warned: only one reward per shrine may be active at a time. *Dungeon - Dominate Minions to earn more Old Blood. Prepare to perpetuate torment and suffering. Sharpen your implements of torture. It is time to dominate your minions and drain them of their blood. The Eternals Valena Valena is the sultry and seductive Vampire Bandit Queen of the Thruul Forest. She is Vlad's half-sister, and her stature is as terrifying as the purest of the Eternals. None dare challenge her in combat, for she is armed and dangerous, and her power knows no bounds. Valena first appeared before Old Blood opened. She appeared by completing the task 'Spread the Word'. She also plays a key role in the Old Blood Missions as our aide. Vlad Vengeance, fury and majesty are the hallmark of Lord Vlad. Cold and calculating, he is the inscrutable vampire heir to the Age of Old Blood. The last of the Eternals, Lord Vlad will do everything in his power to hold on to his inheritance no matter the cost. Vlad was first introduced before Old Blood opened. He appeared by completing the task 'Into the Past'. He plays a key role in the Old Blood Missions as the main protagonist. Vlad is a permanent fixture as the owner of the Dungeon. Soegil His origins are shrouded in dark mystery, but lore tells of his being since the dawn of time Soegil, the Tavern Keeper of the Fanged Dragon is the keeper of many tales. His knowledge runs deep, his secrets run deeper, and his loyalties lie with the changing winds. Soegil was first introduced before Old Blood opened. He appeared by completing the task 'Dominate and Conquer'. He plays a key role in the Old Blood Missions as our guide and instructor. He is a permanent fixture as the Tavern Keeper.